Monsters on the Beach
Monsters on the Beach (formerly Thunder on the Beach) is a monster truck event held on the beach of Wildwood, NJ. It originally began in 1995 and is still held each year to this day. King of the Beach Champions This is a list of all previous King of the Beach champions. Thunder on the Beach originally started in 1995, but the 'King of the Beach' points system did not begin until 2001. After the death of Walking Tall driver Maxie Broaddus's death in 2015, the title of King of the Beach ended and was given to him in his memory. Since 2018, the new title has been 'Beast of the Beach'.King of the Beach Champions - Thunder on the Beach Monster Truck Competition 2001- Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter (Bigfoot 11: Dan Runte runnerup) 2002- Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter (Destination Bigfoot 11: Dan Runte runnerup) 2003- Bigfoot 11: Dan Runte (Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter runnerup) 2004- Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter (Firestone Bigfoot 14: Dan Runte runnerup) 2005- Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter (Firestone Bigfoot 16: Dan Runte runnerup) 2006- Summit Racing Bigfoot 16: Dan Runte (Raminator: Mark Hall runnerup) 2007- Maximum Destruction: Neil Elliot (Bigfoot 14: Rick Long runnerup) 2008- Stone Crusher: Steve Sims (Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter runnerup) 2009- Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter (Avenger: Jim Koehler + Brutus: Chris Bergeron runnerups) 2010- Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter (Brutus: Chris Bergeron runnerup) 2011- Grave Digger 25: Gary Porter (Avenger: Jim Koehler runnerup) Lineups 1995 Bigfoot 10: Lonny Childress Carolina Crusher: Gary Wiggins Devil's Dodge: John Seasock Equalizer: David Morris Grave Digger 7: Dennis Anderson Monster Patrol 2: Tom Meents Nitemare 2: Gary Bauer Predator 4: Allen Pezo Snake Bite: Ricky Rattler UFO: Bob Fisher Warrior: Joey Fizano Wildfire: Calvin Carrington 1996 ??? September 27-28, 1997 Sudden Impact: John Seasock Virginia Giant: Deil Wilson Hollywood Hogan: Sky Hartly Towasaurus Wrex: Jeff Bursey Thrasher: Pat Summa Monster Patrol: Tom Meents Grave Digger 12: Dennis Anderson Equalizer: David Morris Bigfoot: Eric Tack Carolina Crusher: Gary Porter War Wagon: Jeff Cook Liquidater: ??? September 25-27, 1998 Bigfoot: ??? Undertaker: ??? Black Stallion: ??? Nitemare: ??? Carolina Crusher: ??? Wild Thang: ??? Grave Digger: ??? Liquidator: ??? Sudden Impact: ??? Monster Patrol: ??? Eradicator: ??? June 18-20, 1999 Bigfoot: ??? Rap Attack: ??? Sudden Impact: ??? Carolina Crusher: ??? Liquidator: ??? Black Stallion 2000: ??? Predator: ??? Eradicator: ??? October 1-3, 1999 ??? 2000 Wild Thang: ??? Sudden Impact: ??? Monster Patrol: ??? Carolina Crusher: ??? Bear Foot: ??? Bigfoot Firestone: ??? Black Stallion 2000: ??? Predator: ??? 2001 ??? 2002 ??? 2003Monster truck photo album - Wildwood, NJ. 2003 Backdraft: ??? Black Stallion: Michael Vaters The Broker: ??? Carolina Crusher: Michael Harper Grave Digger: Gary Porter Sudden Impact: ??? Spiderman: Brandon Harrington 2004Monster truck photo album - Ninja Turtles Monster truck photo album - Carolina Crusher Monster truck photo album - Bear Foot Monster truck photo album - Wildwood, NJ. 2004 Monster truck photo album - Wildwood, NJ. 2004 pictures Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: ??? Carolina Crusher: Michael Harper Universal Monsters Frankenstein (Monster Patrol): ??? Grave Digger: Gary Porter Black Stallion: Michael Vaters Bigfoot: ??? Bear Foot: ??? 2005Monster truck photo album - Wildwood, NJ. 2005 pictures Bigfoot: ??? Black Stallion: ??? Eradicator: ??? Grave Digger: ??? Iron Warrior: ??? Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: ??? Stone Crusher: ??? September 30-October 1, 2006 Summit Bigfoot: Dan Runte Grave Digger: Gary Porter Raminator: Mark Hall Rammunition: Geremie Dishman The Broker: ??? Stone Crusher: ??? Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: ??? September 28-30, 2007New Jersey Thunder Motorsports - Thunder at the Beach Wildwood Beach Avenger: Jim Koehler Brutus: Chris Bergeron Maximum Destruction: Neil Elliot Bigfoot: Rick Long Grave Digger: Gary Porter Raminator: Mark Hall Rammunition: Geremie Dishman September 27-28, 2008Thunder on the Beach 2008 Highlights Avenger: ??? Brutus: ??? Batman: John Seasock Grave Digger: ??? Monster Mutt: ??? Raminator: ??? Virginia Giant: ??? October 2-4, 2009 Wildwood, New Jersey – Thunder On The Beach – October 2-4, 2009 Brutus: Chris Bergeron Stone Crusher: Carl VanHorn Avenger: Jim Koehler Mopar Magic: Ricky Ownley War Wizard: Randy Moore Monster Mutt: Whit Tarlton Grave Digger: Gary Porter October 1-3, 2010 Black Stallion: Mike Vaters Avenger: Jim Koehler Spiderman: Whit Tarlton Bad Habit: Joe Sylvester Brutus: Chris Bergeron Gunslinger: Scott Hartsock Grave Digger 12: Gary Porter (Final event for Grave Digger 12) September 30-October 2, 2011 Wildwood, New Jersey – Thunder On The Beach – October 2, 2011 Avenger: Jim Koehler Brutus: Chris Bergeron Grave Digger 25: Gary Porter Gunslinger: Scott Hartsock Mopar Magic: Bryan Wright Spiderman: Whit Tarlton Stone Crusher: Steve Sims September 28-30, 2012 2012 Event - Thunder on the Beach Monster Truck Competition Avenger: Jim Koehler E3 Spark Plugs Bigfoot 18: Dan Runte Stone Crusher: Steve Sims Brutus: Chris Bergeron Backdraft: Jeremy Slifko Monster Magic: Bryan Wright Gunslinger: Scott Hartsock Eradicator: Andy Slifko September 27-29, 2013 2013 NJ Monster Truck Beach Nationals in Wildwood, NJ Bigfoot 11: Kevin Kozala Stinger: Zane Rettew War Wizard: Darren Goin Gunslinger: Scott Hartsock Snake Bite: Rick Long XDP: Dave Radzirez Instigator: Paul Breaud Toxic: Travis Petri September 26-28, 2014 NJ MONSTER TRUCK BEACH NATIONALS ("KING OF THE BEACH") Bigfoot: Dan Runte Equalizer: Mike Hawkins Snakebite: Josh Gibson Gunslinger: Scott Hartsock Avenger: Jim Koehler Brutus: Brad Allen Black Stallion: Steven Thompson Higher Education: Matt Cody August 28-30, 2015 Monsters on the Beach: Wildwood NJ Monster Truck Show Bigfoot 19: Darron Schnell Bigfoot 15: Josh Gibson Avenger: Jim Koehler Brutus: Brad Allen Black Stallion: Matt Cody Higher Education: Jimmy Tracey Red Solo Truck: Brandon Budd Equalizer: Mike Hawkins Walking Tall: Maxie Broaddus August 19-21, 2016 Monsters on the Beach: WW NJ Monster Truck Beach Races Bigfoot: Darron Schnell Snakebite: Vinny Venom Avenger: Cory Rummell Wrecking Crew: Mike Thompson Equalizer: Mike Hawkins Red Solo Truck: Brandon Budd Crushstation: Greg Winchenbach Lumberjack: Tom Durkee September 29-October 1, 2017 Monster Photos: Monsters on the Beach – Wildwood, NJ 2017 Avenger: Jim Koehler Basher: Richie Yatsko Bigfoot 19: Darron Schnell Brutus: Brad Allen Heavy Hitter: Derick Anson Jester: Matt Pagliarulo September 29-30, 2018 ??? References